


Beacon

by HalfwayThrough



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayThrough/pseuds/HalfwayThrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Reaper wreaking havoc on former Overwatch agents, Angela Ziegler is given a choice between emotion and her morals that is strained to the breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I really enjoy this couple after playing the game and reading the lore. This is a short of one-shot that, if people like, I could possibly turn into a mutli chapter fic. Let me know what you think and enjoy :)

Thin fingers flipped through the papers piled high on her desk. The little metal table had two or three more piles of paperwork to go through, not to mention the file cabinets in the rest of her office. Squinting through the fluorescent light of her small desk light, Dr. Angela Ziegler read through the reports. Former Overwatch agents murdered in their homes. The killings were so well planned and happened so quickly that help couldn’t even be called to rescue them. Angela’s heart was set on saving people and the fact that she couldn’t help the people she used to be so close to, it hurt her. Tossing her reading glasses aside, she ran her fingers through her hair and set her elbows on her desk. She had been working since dawn and now it was well into the night, maybe even morning. Sighing, she gathered the reports, shoving them into a file and hiding them away into a desk drawer. She still needed to complete some order sheets for more medical supplies, mostly more gauze and bandages, before morning. Before she could even pick up her pen, the woman heard the faintest noise from behind her. The subtle squeak of rubber soles of boots on tile that had the former agent on her feet, pistol drawn from her belt, and aiming at a figure in black in seconds.   
“I see you still remember your training, doctor,” a low voice grumbled. Their face was obscured by a mask but what was very visible were the heavy guns they had in each hand.   
“Who are you?” Angela demanded, her hands steady but her heart beating faster than a machine gun. Fear and adrenaline had formed an intoxicating cocktail in her system and she tried to keep her face stern while facing this intruder.   
“Ah, you don’t remember me, Angela?” the low voice crooned before the figure vanished in a wisp of black mist. A small gasp escaped the woman’s lips before she heard a gush of wind behind her. Memories rushed into her head- the great battle at the Swiss Headquarters. The whole building coming tumbling down. The two men who had caused in wounded before belief- believed dead. She could still hear the screaming, smell the burning scent of fired guns. She could feel the blood on her hands as she tried to stop the pain- stop the suffering. She had used every trick in the book to try to fix him- he had been breathing but he wasn’t… right.   
And now he was back.   
“Gabriel…” it wasn’t a question, just a small whisper. Knowing the identity of the intruder did not make her feel any more at ease. Her hands still held her pistol but now her fingers were beginning to quiver.   
“So you do remember,” he said from behind her. She was too frightened to turn around. She wanted to see him, take that stupid mask off of his face and look into his eyes one more time.   
“Of course I remember you,” she said, struggling to keep the deep emotions tumbling in her gut out of her voice. “Everyone thinks you’re dead.”  
“Everyone but you,” his said, his low voice shaking her bones. “You know what happened in Switzerland.”   
“I know what I tried to do,” Angela said. “Gabriel, please let me see you.”  
Without a word, there was a rush of wind behind her and then a burst of swirling black mist in front of her. He materialized barely a foot in front of her. He seemed taller now, maybe it was the costume. She reached her out, slowly. He could have knocked it away if he had wanted to but he didn’t. Reaper let Mercy place her fingers on his mask, pulling it away to reveal the face of the man underneath. It was the same face she remembered, with some extra scars.   
“What do you see?” he asked, his voice not as low and intimidating without his mask altering it.   
“I see you, I see the man I-,” she swallowed her next words, her fingers clutching the metal of the mask. “I see Gabriel.”   
“I’m glad you do, but I don’t see him anymore,” he gently took his mask back into his black gloved hands.   
“Have you come to kill me?” she asked outright, blue eyes steeled against his dark ones.   
“I haven’t decided,” he half chuckled. “You’re the only person in the world who knows I’m alive and yet you haven’t told a single soul?”   
Angela opened her mouth to reply but closed it without having let any words escape. He was right. She was the last person to see him as he used to be, and the first to see him as this new nightmare fuel. She had kept the secret to herself, but once the reports came rolling in it had begun to eat at her insides. She didn’t want to send assassins after him, but could she just let him keep killing Overwatch agents?   
“I knew, that deep down, I could trust you Angela,” he said, a hint of a smirk touching his lips. “Join me.”   
“Join you?” she asked, confused.  
“Yes, help me avenge what has been done to this world. I could use someone with your abilities. I need you,” his hand had crept to hold her own. Her pale fingers standing out against his black gloves. Her hands that she had used to save so many lives, wrapped up in his trigger finger.   
“Gabriel, I wish I could help,” she could see his face fall at her words. “But I have dedicated myself to saving people and I can’t help you kill people. You have chosen a path I just cannot follow.”  
“I should have known better than to ask this of you,” he said, pulling his mask back onto his face covering any emotion he could be feeling.   
“I truly wish this had ended differently, Reyes,” she said, her throat tight.   
“Me too,” he said, taking a step back from her.   
He stood there for a moment, looking like a ghoul straight from hell. His arm moved up for a moment, raising his gun slightly before pulling it back to his side.   
“I can’t promise your safety the next time we meet,” he said his voice altered by his mask into the low voice of a demon.   
“Neither can I,” she said with a smirk. With a puff of mist he was gone and Angela Ziegler was alone again.   
If she had been younger she would have cried. She would have fallen to her knees in despair and wept for words unsaid. However, she was older now and seasoned by battle. Still, she stood still in her office, staring at the spot where Gabriel Reyes had just been for a few brief moments.   
She may not be crying, but she was breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to continue this fic and I really enjoy writing it. I hope you enjoy it to and there will be more to come^^

An explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet. Her head was stuffed with a high pitched ringing. A ragged scream cut through the continuous buzzing.  
How did it come to this?  
In just a month, the world was in the midst of yet another war and Angela was forced to wear her Valkyrie suit again. The armor fit her like a glove, but her staff felt heavy in her hands. She had gotten used to old fashion bandages and ointment, needle and thread and scalpels. Yet, here with super powered people she had to be a super powered doctor.  
Another explosion spun the world around, and Angela nearly fell over from the force of it. A gunshot rang out and she prayed a sniper’s scope wasn’t pointed at her. The tall buildings around here seemed like a jungle of concrete and rebar. Papers and household belongings littered the street. These used to be homes and now they were rumble.  
Angela thought she’d never have to see this kind of carnage again.  
She looked up in the sky just in time to see Pharah get hit with a sniper's bullet. It ripped through the armor on her shoulder and the woman began descending fast. Angela leapt into the air, letting her wings carry her to the wounded warrior. Her healing stream locked on and Pharah managed to pull up enough to land just a little softer than a crash. Pharah fell onto all fours and Angela soon followed, kneeling beside her.  
"You're okay, I've got you," Angela said, reading the layout of the woman's damage on her display. Her wounds would require more work back at base.  
"I have to get back to the fight," Pharah said, her jets rumbling as if preparing for takeoff.  
"Not yet! I don't know if-" but she was cut off by a puff of exhaust as Pharah took off. "No, wait!"  
Angela gripped her staff and started after the woman flying away. She broke into a run, trying to gain enough speed to fly after her patient when suddenly everything went white and weightless. She floated there for a moment before being slammed into the ground. She couldn't hear a thing, and it took a couple of tries to open her eyes and see something other than blackness.  
She raised her head from the ground and coughed, her temples throbbing from the action. She could see her staff several feet away sitting in two pieces. Years of work destroyed by a single moment. Dust swirled around her, coating her face and hair. She looked down at her suit and saw red on the white armor. She was bleeding but didn't know from where or how much. She needed to get to safety but she was alone.  
She winced. Her right leg hurt every time she even slightly moved it. She dared a look and found it covered in blood, possibly a fracture in a bone. In any case, she was incredibly lucky- she was in one piece. She pushed up from the ground, struggling to sit up.  
An arm wrapped around her middle, supporting her weight and she immediately leaned into them grateful for the help. Her head fell against the armor of their shoulder, her eyes closed as she tried to catalog all of her injuries. Finally, someone was there to help her. After looking after everyone for over a month it was a relief to be able to lean on someone else. It must be Jack, he was the only one it-  
"We meet again." His voice was low and sounded like boots crunching through gravel. It sent a shiver down her spine and as Angela tried to move away she found her body too battered to resist his grasp. Air was hard to come by and all of her muscles tensed up. Whatever relaxation she had felt before was all gone and her body could only scream _Danger! A predator is nearby!_  
"Gabe," it was a gasp, perhaps for help. She needed someone, she needed her lab and her tools. She needed a doctor but she was the doctor, and now she was alone with him.  
"Don't you know? It's Reaper now," the name made her blood cold. The reaper of souls they called him. Guilt and shame swirled in her stomach.  
"Gabe, I- I need," she gasped, trying to find the strength to speak through pain and fear, her palm fumbling over her stomach trying to gauge where her bleeding was coming from.  
"You need your little Overwatch team? Because they're leaving without you," a large gloved hand lifted her chin to see the ship she had come here on rise up into the clouds, the Overwatch symbol faded against the gray metal of the hull.  
They were leaving her.  
Finally, the first tear fell.  
"Oh, Mercy don't cry," he said mockingly, spitting out her codename like it was a curse. "Reaper's here to take care of you."  
"What do you want from me," Angela demanded through tears streaming down both cheeks. She was trying to be strong by she hardly had any strength left. Her heart was heavy with betrayal and guilt and emotions she couldn’t even begin to digest right now.  
"I want what I wanted last time, Angela. Join me."  
"I won't,” she coughed, her voice weak and her body still limp against his, still needing him for support her head resting against his chest.  
"You don't have a choice."  
With that, he gathered her in his arms and stood up, carrying her away from the ship growing tinier in the distance.  
Finally, she could see him. She searched the white mask for anything, any emotion he might be having beneath it but it was useless.  
"Gabriel, please," bloody fingers grabbed at the black fabric at his neck, but he was unmoved by her words or her pathetic struggles.  
"Gabriel!" She screamed, pounding him with weak fists that held the last of her strength. She was dizzy from blood loss and knew she didn't stand a chance in hell if he left her. But she simple couldn't let him take her like this.  
"Gabe... Gabe please I'll... Gabe."  
Her vision was pricked with little black dots that grew until darkness was all that was left.  
"Gabe...."


End file.
